


Ubbe Drabbles

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smoking Kink, cus that's all the first drabble is, that's a thing right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Drabbles and blurbs, often written to fill requests and prompts on tumblr. each chp is stand alone (unless otherwise stated)





	Ubbe Drabbles

You let out a content gasp as you landed flat—flopping onto your back with no grace—your head landing halfway onto one of the plush hotel pillows. Your limbs were splayed wide, too exhausted to draw them in from where they’d fallen after rolling from atop his hips. Ubbe said nothing. All you could hear was sound of him slowly panting—still catching his breath—mixed with the ticking of the bedside clock as you took in the details of the dated and yellowed, speckled-plaster texture that decorated the ceiling.

Rolling your head, you shifted to check the time before letting out and annoyed sigh. “Fuck, It’s late, I should head out. Also like, I’m getting hungry and I know i have food back home.”

Ubbe didn’t reply, he merely let out a small huff of air from his nose before twisting his arm to blindly grope for the pack of cigarettes and lighter he’d left on the bedside table. You groaned, joints feeling stiff as you threw one leg over his lap, gingerly climbing across his thighs and off the bed. Bringing the orange filter to his lips, Ubbe studied your bottom as you bent over, gathering your discarded clothes. He clicked the lighter, bringing the flame to the end of the cigarette as his eyes wandered down the back of your legs.

“Do you see my panties?” You asked absently, holding the few of your scattered garments that were on the floor in your hands as you turned to face him. He let his bearded chin turn to rest on his shoulder as his heavy-lidded gaze drifted from your face to the lamp on the opposite side of the bed. Leaning over the empty spot beside him, Ubbe stretched, reaching for the underwear which had been cast aside at some point during the throes of passion. He easily plucked them from where they’d landed on the lamp shade. As he moved, the lean muscles of his arm and chest were flexed taught and on display. It was a sight that made your mouth—among other places—start to water in anticipation all over again.

Shifting his hips, he easily positioned himself into his original spot. Once settled, Ubbe held an arm out, the waistband of your underwear hanging off his index finger—his other hand drawing the cig from his lip so he could exhale—all while giving you a slight, but lackadaisical smile. The opaque white smoke snaked across his top lip, dancing upwards into his nostrils as you snatched the bit of cotton from his grasp.

“You know, it’s not cute when you smoke,” you insisted—though more to yourself than to him—trying your hardest not to watch the way his body relaxed, still blatantly observing your every move.

“You said you were into it last night,” he countered with a smirk, enjoying the show as you angrily hoisted you panties up to your hips, eagerly taking in the way your ass jiggled with each hop and shift.

Bringing your bra to your chest, you glared at him over your shoulder. You clipping the fasteners behind your back easily as you scoffed, “ I just meant those smoking tricks you do, like blowing rings.” Quickly you slid your arms under the straps, using your thumbs to get them in the perfect spot before starting to tug your shirt over your head, giving no care to how the cotton mussed your hair—which honestly, probably already looked like a rat’s nest after Ubbe’s treatment only a few moments previous. “The smoking itself? Not cute.”

Bent over and gripping the waistband of your jeans, you lifted your right foot into the air to lead it through the leg hole when two strong hands took advantage of your unbalanced pose. Ubbe easily dragged you back on to the mattress, rolling in the process so his whole body pinned you down. He said nothing as you tried to wriggle from underneath him, but your efforts only made it easier for him to situate himself so he was cradled between your thighs. You tried to scowl and seem displeased, but he ignored your expression, bringing the nearly spent cigarette to his lips. Extending his opposite hand above your head, he quickly cinched the pair of your wrists with his fist.

He needed only to shift ever so slightly to grind against your vulva in that exact way he knew you loved. With the angle with which he’d positioned himself between your legs, your hips naturally fell open wide, leading your knees to easily curl around his thighs, all while pushing the hard bulge of his new erection against you.

With one deep breath he took a long drag, pulling the last of the embers right up to the filter before stretching his arm to tamp out what remained in the glass ashtray. He held his breath as he readjusted himself over your immobilized form. With a slow and careful hand he cupped your tit, exhaling as he messaged your soft and supple flesh, his palm fitting perfect around the curve. Again, he easily drew the smoke from his mouth into his nostrils and you couldn’t help but bite your lip as you were forced to lay there, watching him french inhale as he played with you.

Ubbe’s ghostly blue eyes meandered down, following the slide of his free hand from your breast to your stomach. When his palm came to rest on the hem of your shirt, he eagerly curled his fist into the fabric, yanking it up to reveal your chest. He seemed to growl in frustration at the realization you had put your bra back on, before repeating the gesture with the left cup, nearly ripping the lace fabric along the seams as he wrenched the frilly material back, revealing you to the cold air of the room.

Your skin was bare, free to be teased by his warm breaths that fanned over your skin with every panting gasp. Lifting his head forward, he brought his mouth to your skin, eagerly enveloping your half uncovered nipple. Blindly, his free hand reached horizontally between your torsos in order to give a similar—though more distracted—treatment to your other breast, making sure it was as equally exposed.

You couldn’t help but reel under his attention, reveling in the way he swirled his tongue in a spiral around your pert nipple. Arching your back into his touch, you let out a low moan. Just as the sound passed your lips, Ubbe pulled back—his lips releasing from your skin with a wet pop.

“Stay the night,” he asked in an airy voice, his mouth hovering so close to yours you could feel the shape of the words on his lips. I don’t have to check out until tomorrow morning. We can order room service if you’re hungry.”

Now it was your turn to respond without words; craning your neck just enough to connect with him. Closing your eyes, you savored the sensation of his lips against yours before pulling back to smile at him. Playfully, you nipped at his swollen bottom lip. Ubbe grinned with you, excitedly driving both his hips and mouth into yours, eager to carry on.


End file.
